neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Deus Ex: Invisible War characters
This is a guide to the characters in the video game Deus Ex: Invisible War, giving full character histories. Trainees These are the trainees at the Tarsus facility in Seattle as the game begins, the first two having just been evacuated from Chicago. Alex Denton Alex Denton is the player character of Deus Ex: Invisible War throughout the game. Alex may have one of three different skin shades (light, medium, or dark) and be female or male, depending on the player's decision at the start of the game. When the game begins, Alex is a student enrolled at Tarsus Academy, but can change allegiance by the end of the first level. Later into the game, Alex D is revealed to be Alex Denton, a clone like JC and Paul Denton. Until now, his life has been elaborately covered-up by an organization known as ApostleCorp, which is using Tarsus Academy as their front. As can be seen in the first Deus Ex, the generic body/form of Alex was stored in a clone development tank, labeled "Alex Denton". This tank, along with a few others, can be found inside a large chamber deep underground at Area 51. It was in these tanks that all the various clones of Paul Denton, including his more famous younger "brother" JC Denton, were grown. The female Alex D character is voiced by Laura Bailey, and the male is voiced by Christopher Sabat. As JC, Alex has memories of his childhood and his foster parents. As he is only 21 years old, while the Collapse occurred 20 years before the game starts, it is possible that he has been in cryo-stasis for some time. Alex states during the game that he's been with the Tarsus program since he was 13. Alex's allegiance to the various factions in the game is entirely up to the player, and can be changed by taking assignments from some or all of them—although sometimes those assignments clash. Alex's stock with various characters fluctuates accordingly. Ultimately, in the final level of the game in Liberty Island- Alex must come to a decision to aid a particular faction in their final battle thus choosing the ending of the game. Because of the possibility of a number of alliances and defections throughout the game, allies and enemies rapidly changes between levels and can be widely different on a number of playthroughs. The only guaranteed ally in the final level of the game (provided he is still alive) is Leo Jankowski. Billie Adams Alex's best friend and the only other surviving member of the Chicago Tarsus Academy. Billie is initially a secret agent of the Order Church and is the first student to learn of Tarsus' true purpose. She was also informed of the attack on the Academy beforehand. After escaping the raid on the Seattle Tarsus facility she is ordered by High Auger Lin-May Chen to investigate a possible cover up over a nanite plague cure in Cairo, where she meets Luminon Saman. He recruits her into the Knights Templar, where she develops a zealous hatred for the biomodifications. Alex meets her in JC's sanctuary and either fights her, possibly to the death, or escapes without confrontation. If left alive, she will appear later on in the UNATCO HQ, and will be hostile or friendly depending on Alex's past actions dealing with Templars. Leo Jankowski The most physically able of the trainees, Leo appears at first to be quite arrogant and bigheaded, due to his performances at the Academy. Information found in the game however reveals that Klara Sparks has frequently helped or waited for him, giving him an inflated idea of his own abilities. He doesn't really care much about who he works for, as long as he gets paid. After leaving Tarsus, Alex meets Leo in "The Greasel Pit" bar in Lower Seattle. He reveals proudly that he has been hired as a bodyguard for the Omar in Cairo. The player meets him again in Cairo during both visits, and can help or hinder his progress. By the second visit, Leo has been strong-armed into actually becoming an Omar, and is completely panicking half-way through the process. The player has the option of getting him to join Alex in NYC for the final level. There, Leo, disgusted with biomodifications and extremely angry, suggests killing all faction leaders. The final joke is on Leo, as doing this results in the final triumph of the Omar. The extremely suggestible Leo can also be manipulated as an ally in this final level while pursuing another goal. Klara Sparks The smartest(?) member of the trainees, but extremely naive. She turns to the WTO after leaving Tarsus, where she gets a security assignment, which is all she wanted anyway. She aids Alex in invading the ApostleCorp facility in the Cairo arcology. On returning to Cairo, she is found being held hostage by Donna Morgan in the nanotransformer room and will be executed unless Alex does exactly as Dumier says. The player is given the option of letting her be executed, doing as Dumier wishes, or rescuing her by killing (or knocking out) Donna Morgan. She does not continue her life as a trainee if rescued, saying that she has had enough of the mercenary life. Tarsus Academy/ApostleCorp members JC Denton The Protagonist of the original Deus Ex, JC Denton becomes central to the plot of Invisible War later in the game. Merged, though imperfectly, with the Helios AI, he established ApostleCorp and Tarsus with his brother in order to develop and test biomodifications. His aim is to bond humanity further via the use of biomods. Paul Denton Another returning Deus Ex character, Paul Denton is the older "brother" of JC and a former UNATCO agent. He is voiced by Jay Anthony Franke in both games. In the interval between the two stories, Paul Denton and Tracer Tong have co-founded ApostleCorp. This entity's main purpose is to develop improved nanotechnology to deal with the imperfect merger of JC and the Helios AI. It also holds interest in developing a universal nanite strain acceptable to all humans. Paul, however, is knocked into a coma after subjecting himself to experiments involving nanites, testing an incarnation of that improved nanotechnology. The perfected nanotech architecture within the character, administered to Paul, and to JC, can restore both. In the game, the player may choose to save or abandon Paul, and can also later join forces with him. Tracer Tong Another returning character from Deus Ex, Tracer Tong is a brilliant scientist who has allied himself with the Dentons. In Invisible War, Tong is the director of the ApostleCorp facility in Trier, Germany. When the complex is attacked by Templars, he is forced to flee. He eventually meets with Alex in the Nine Worlds Tavern in Trier, where he reveals to Alex the truth about ApostleCorp, JC Denton, and Alex's true origin and purpose. At the showdown on Liberty Island, Tong brings a small detachment of robots to aid JC against the Templar and Illuminati armies. Dr. Leila Nassif Dr. Leila Nassif was born into poverty in Cairo. At the age of six, she was accepted to a local Tarsus Elementary school program thanks to a need-based scholarship. She thrived under the Tarsus program, and over the next twenty-two years completed an education that culminated in an MS degree in Administrative Science and a medical degree from Seville Medical Center, with certifications in biomodification and psychology. After four years as assistant administrator of the Quito Reconstructive Therapy Center, she was offered her current position as Coordinator of the Seattle Advanced Training Facility. Despite her youth, Dr. Nassif has shown herself to be fully qualified for her position. Attractive, personable and highly empathic, Dr. Nassif has earned the loyalty and affection of her students. Having herself benefited extensively from Tarsus-backed scholarship programs, she closely identifies with the experiences of her residents. She is a member of ApostleCorp, and is project leader of Tarsus' secret biomodification experiments. After the attack on Tarsus Academy in Seattle, the trainees are ordered to escape and then regroup with her when she contacts them. None of the students do so however, as she never gave them the orders. She flees to Cairo, leaving the Project Director Stan Carnegie in control of the Mako Ballistics facility. Wanted dead or alive by the Illuminati, WTO, Order, and Templars, Nassif spends most of the game on the run. She is pursued by Alex D, because Alex sees her as the one person who can reveal the truth. When Alex finally catches up with her, she tells Alex the truth about Tarsus and what its real purpose is: to create a suitable match between human DNA and nanite biomodification to help revive JC Denton. Coming from a poor Egyptian family living in the Cairo Medina, Nassif has seen the inequality and injustice brought about by WTO/Illuminati policy, and joined ApostleCorp in an attempt to bring an end to human suffering. Alex and Klara Sparks track her down to the ApostleCorp facility in the New Cairo Arcology, where the player is given the option of killing her or interrogating her. Stan Carnegie Stan Carnegie is the Director of the Chicago Tarsus Academy, and a member of ApostleCorp. He and Leila Nassif are shown discussing the "invisible war" in the game's opening movie. He remains behind at Apostlecorp's undercover cell at Mako Ballistics while Nassif flees to Cairo. He gives the Tarsus students the order "to run" during the game's opening cinematic sequence, as Chicago is destroyed by an agent of Saman using a nanite bomb. Alex meets up with him later at Mako Ballistics, where he reveals some information about the true purpose of ApostleCorp. Mark Finley The Seattle Minister for Culture who with Leila Nassif is involved in a smuggling operation. He can be met at Club Vox where he will flirt with Alex, if he is male, and hire him as his chamber boy. In a datacube found in Leila Nassif's apartment, Finley mentions that he has been offered a board position with the WTO which he says could be good "for our cause". He also has a painting collection that a lot of thieves are interested in. The Security Chief Alex meets this biomoded individual in the Apostlecorp labs in the Cairo Arcology V.I.P lounge—his name is never disclosed. He is seemingly the only one, apart from Dr. Nassif, to have survived the Templar attack on the facility. He warns Alex to not continue his pursuit of Dr. Nassif and claims to have abilities that even Alex has never seen or heard of. Alex has been hired by a biomod harvester to kill him. If Alex tells him about this, the security chief will give him a counter offer to let him live—the security code to the nanoformer bay. Grays Created by VersaLife, possibly from extraterrestrial genetic material, they have been rescued by JC Denton and now serve him as bodyguards. In combat situations, they shoot radioactive projectiles from their body, and cause radioactive damage to all—friendly or hostile—within their vicinity. They speak English in curiously distorted voices and frequently express dismay and incomprehension at the use of violence. There is a dead one in the basement of Club Vox in Seattle, that one of the Omars wants a genetic reading of. The corpse itself is to be sold for medical and scientific purposes, and the Omars use the data to progress environment safety, specifically on other planets. WTO members Chad Dumier Chad Dumier is a returning character from the original Deus Ex, in which he was known simply as "Chad" and ran French underground group Silhouette. No longer a timid and ineffectual resistance rebel, Dumier is now the Chairman of the World Trade Organization and apparently the most powerful man in the known post-Collapse world. Through total control of all major media outlets, he broadcasts a message of globalization and controlled economic development. Later in the game, he is revealed as also the head of the Illuminati along with his partner Nicolette DuClare, who runs the Illuminati's other public face, the Order. A ruthless schemer, Chad will, depending on the player's actions, issue promises or threats, and goes as far in one possible story configuration as to take Klara Sparks hostage and have her executed. If the player rescues her, Chad claims he would never have carried out the threat. Dumier also partners Alex D with a self-destructing commando for a mission in Cairo without mentioning this crucial fact, and asks him to kill the Denton brothers, his benefactors in the previous game. The player can choose to kill him, simply disobey him, or do his biddings and cause his schemes to succeed. In this case, Dumier, true to the Illuminati's modus operandi, remains in the shadow. Donna Morgan English-born Donna Morgan climbed the ranks of the WTO at a young age to become its Chief of Operations Worldwide. She treats Alex as a WTO operative, and issues Alex mission objectives from the WTO and Chairman Dumier. Loyal to a fault, Donna Morgan believes in the economic stability and prosperity brought about by the WTO. She strongly opposes The Order and their religious fanaticism. Later, she is shocked when she learns the WTO and The Order are both part of, and controlled by Illuminati. Despite being a powerful member of the WTO, she was not informed of this fact. Eventually, she comes to terms, and joins the Illuminati on an offer from Nicolette DuClare and Chad Dumier. She personally detains WTO operative Klara Sparks when she (Sparks) disappoints Dumier, and holds her hostage if Alex disobeys Dumier. Alex has the possibility of charging her location and killing or incapacitating her, freeing Klara Sparks. When he does this, Chad Dumier responds that he was only bluffing and that they would not have executed Klara if Alex disobeyed the Illuminati, albeit untruthfully. WTO Guards Found mainly in the WTO headquarters in Upper Seattle and the SSC station in Trier. They are mainly used by the WTO to guard high priority areas such as the Upper Seattle Air Terminal and are rarely deployed to enclaves who opt usually to contract Standard Security Corporation for defense. Illuminati Elite Trooper Grey skinned, dressed in grey and sporting red glowing eyes or goggles, these characters appear towards the end of the game, once the part played by the Illuminati is revealed to the player. They have the ability to become partially invisible and are always armed with mag rails. When they die their bodies break down and emit a poisonous and lethal vapor. The commandos speak in a strange voice and a slightly robotic style reminiscent of the MJ12 Men in Black of the original Deus Ex, and are willing to self-destruct when ordered to. The Order members Her Holiness "Her Holiness" is the title taken by anonymous female leader of the Order Church. She appears on holographic projectors while spreading her message as a hooded figure with her face partially covered. It is later revealed that she is in fact Nicolette DuClare from the original Deus Ex and that the Order is a front for the Illuminati, of which her mother was a leading member. Furthermore, her partner Chad Dumier runs the other public face of the Illuminati, the WTO and the dispute and highly publicized peace talks between the two are a complete masquerade. The player can choose to kill her, simply disobey the pair, or do their biddings and cause their schemes to succeed. In this case, Dumier and DuClare, true to the Illuminati's modus operandi, remain in the shadows. Lin-May Chen High Augur of the Order Church and second in command to Her Holiness, Nicolette DuClare. Lin-May Chen is charged by her Holiness to launch an investigation into biomodification; thus, she masterminds the raid on the Tarsus Academy/ApostleCorp facility in Upper Seattle, freeing the trainees. Lin-May Chen is also responsible for convincing Alex to ally with the Order, as well as providing Alex with mission objectives for The Order. Lin-May Chen is supposedly the illegitimate daughter of Maggie Chow and Max Chen (presumably born before the events in the original Deus Ex). She grew up in post-Collapse Hong Kong, and was one of Her Holiness' first disciples when The Order church was formed. Due to her parents' involvement with MJ-12, Chen vowed never to dedicate her life to a dubious or deceitful cause, and fervently believes The Order's ideals are noble. When the player reaches the end of the Trier section, Alex may choose to devastate Chen through the truth or preserve her faith with a lie. Like Donna Morgan, she is appalled if she discovers The Order is merely a front for the Illuminati. Due to her feelings about her parents' relation with MJ-12, she eventually dedicates herself to opposing the Illuminati, instead of joining it like Donna Morgan does. When Alex revisits Cairo, Chen is there in the Medina, preaching against Her Holiness' lies on the street, and attempting to expose the masses to the truth. If Alex does not tell her the truth about the Illuminati, she can still be found in the Medina, but this time affirming the faith of those listening to Her Holiness speak. Seekers Members of the Order Church. Mostly peaceful but occasionally hostile. They wear cloaks and hoods that cover the upper half of their face, making only their mouths visible. Alex crosses paths with several seekers, some who have become dissilusioned with the Order Church for attempting to build good relations with the WTO, who they consider the central body responsible for blind commercialism and consumerism. Other Seekers remain loyal to Her Holiness and dislike the Templars. Knights Templar members Luminon / Grand Master Saman ]] Saman is introduced as the "Luminon" (regional leader) of the Order Church for Germany, and the head of a fundamentalist faction which threatens a split as the game begins. Later in the game he is revealed as also the leader of the Knights Templars, which he appears to have rebuilt from scratch. As such he is the primary antagonist through roughly the last 3rd of the game, though it is possible to join his faction before the last set of levels. As a Luminon, Saman calls for stricter interpretation of the Order's original scripture, opposing perceived compromises made by Her Holiness towards the materialistic and global symbol the WTO represents. As Grand Master, he is building and equipping a secret army and preparing a full power grab, which is nearly complete by the end of the game. In person, Saman is a very calm, affable and erudite man, fond of quoting philosophers and speaking in a bookish manner. Saman quotes extensively from the allegories of John Bunyan and Bertrand Russell - whom he physically resembles. He often uses archaic analogies and biblical allegories, such as referring to Alex as the "Young Pliable". He has an extremely forceful and charismatic personality, having converted many Order followers to his cause, turned Billie Adams (and possibly Alex D) against her own best friends, and even managing to get the better of the obnoxious "Talk Bullet" show host Brett Steed. Saman's exact motives are not clearly defined; in his role as a mere Luminon, he appears pious and refers constantly to the original doctrine of the Order, which he believes Her Holiness has drifted away from. Whereas as Grand Master, he preaches the "purification" of the human race through cleaning the world of biomodification, and exterminating other intelligent species, and will go to any lengths to achieve it. Alternatively, he also claims in a radio interview to be avenging the persecution of the original Knights Templars by Philip the Fair. Nonetheless, it is Saman who is responsible for the terrorist attack on Chicago, destroying an entire city and killing 8 million people to destroy one ApostleCorp facility, a deed which he brushes away remorselessly in a conversation with Alex D. One of the possible outcomes of the game is his triumph, and the cut-scene which illustrates it shows him already promising further purges in his victory speech, heard to a background of hanging bodies and cheering crowds. In the game's finale at Liberty Island, Saman is the only leader who actively pursues and attempts to kill Alex if the player ends up opposing his faction. Captain Lamar A rogue Order operative who coordinates the botched raid on the Seattle Tarsus facility at the very beginning of the game. Lamar was ordered by the Order to free the trainees from Tarsus, but his team instead shoots trainees and unarmed scientists on sight, except for Billie Adams. This baffles Lin May Chen, but Alex later finds the explanation when he catches Lamar in a meeting with a Templar Paladin and discovers his true loyalty. The player has the option to fight and kill both men. Silas Archer The headmaster at the Tarsus Academy in Cairo, whose students are mysteriously disappearing. When questioned about the disappearances, Archer dismisses them as a mere prank. He also states that he's been at the Academy too long, and that "This job is almost finished". Upon looking for the missing children, Alex finds a secret office in the Academy, revealing files that Archer is actually a member of the Knights Templar. He plans to terminate the most promising students before they can be "corrupted" by biomodification. The player can either kill Archer at the Academy, wait until the return to Cairo later in the game, where he appears as a Templar assassin above the Nassif family's apartment in the Medina, or report him to the SSC guards in their HQ in the Arcology, prompting his arrest of which the player hears in a news bulletin after he leaves Cairo, or confront him directly thus causing a fight between Alex, Archer and the security guards who are on his side. The player is not required to kill Archer or turn him in to continue in the game. Christopher Ubair The Chairman of the Cairo Arcology. From a datacube in the lawyer O'Rourke's apartment in the Emerald Suites, Alex first learns of the accusations and charges of corruption against the chairman. When Alex visits flight bay 24 in the Arcology he discovers a message from Ubair to the Knights Templar, ordering them to shut down ApostleCorp in the Arcology and remove from the bay's storage room evidence of a cure to the nanite swell air pollution plaguing Cairo. When Alex discovers this he can meet Ubair on the observation deck of Flight Bay 23 and question him over why he kept the cure a secret. Ubair defends his actions saying that the cure was untested and that he feared that it would make the situation worse. Alex is given the choice of reporting him, killing him, receiving more information or taking a bribe from him. Dr. Todd A Templar scientist met in Flight Bay 24 who requests a sample of Alex's blood to help him develop a nanite predator to disable all active biomods. Other Templars Either disgruntled Order members or poverty stricken citizens who are ready to join any cause that makes them feel powerful. Recruits look like ordinary citizens with guns. Paladins however wear spiffing red and black uniforms in the first part of the game, and later power-armor suits which explode when they are defeated. These characters are variously friendly or hostile to Alex D depending on various factors. The Omar The Omar is a single shared consciousness entity, originating from remnants of Russian science complex, who were forced to merge into one collective consciousness due to events of The Collapse. The Omar rely on selling black market technology and their (or more precise, its) only ultimate goal is to seek ways to improve the survivability in various environments. It is revealed in the game, that Omar increase their ranks by capturing homeless people to perform the transformation, which involves removal and replacement of large portions of human nerve system. The members (or drones) are extreme modified anonymous cyborgs, that share common intellect and are unrecognizable behind masks, but there are two outsider associates, not counting Leo Jankowski: David Kurzec An arms smuggler and human representative of The Omar who has not undergone any biomodification or assimilation at all. He once worked with O'Rourke, a lawyer Alex meets in the Emerald Suites, transporting SMGs. Their partnership ended when Kurzec was coerced by the Omar to work for them and O'Rourke, who hated the cyborgs, refused to follow suit. A datacube in the Minister of Culture's penthouse vault shows that Kurzec is also involved in smuggling operations with Finly and Nassif. Levine The corrupt owner of Club Vox, who is under investigation by the WTO Civic Mananger and who seems to partly run his business as a front for the black market. He hires Alex to kill Kevin O'Rourke for harassing the Omar Trader working in the V.I.P lounge at the club. If Alex tells the NG Resonance sim that the V.I.P room is a contact point for the Omar, the WTO will raid the club off screen and the trader will be killed while resisting arrest. If Alex returns to Club Vox after speaking to the NG Sim about the Omar activity in the club, he will find Levine arguing with WTO officers, defending his business relations with the Omar and denouncing society's discrimination against the cyborgs. Pilots Ava Johnson A helicopter pilot who takes the player to different locations. Ava first makes holographic contact with the player in the Greasel Pit bar in Lower Seattle, stating that both she and her helicopter are being held at the WTO Terminal. If Ava is freed from the WTO, she will fly the player free of charge. Throughout the game, Ava drops hints that she is on a mission to find an unnamed person, and takes an interest in Alex's mission. Eventually the player discovers that the person she is looking for is none other than JC Denton. When the player meets JC, he explains that Ava is actually an AI construct. Before the Great Collapse her original mission (which was given to her by Tracer Tong) was to extract JC Denton out of Area 51. Sid Black A waggish Harrier Jet pilot who will take the player to different locations against payment, often dropping him in more strategically advantageous points than Ava. To secure his services, the player must first either pay off or kill Lower Seattle gangster Sophia Sak, who has confiscated the Harrier. Sid charges a lower rate if the player is the female version of Alex D. Ava identifies him as an "English Pilot" even though he speaks with an Australian accent. Before the final mission on Liberty Island, Sid asks the player if they would like him to take out one of the factions by launching a missile from his Harrier, at a price. If the player accepts and chooses a faction to take out, Sid reneges on the agreement after dropping Alex, stating via infolink that he does not believe that Alex will leave the island alive anyway. Standard Security Corporation The Standard Security Corporation (SSC) guards are seen throughout the entire game. They are hired out to individuals, corporations and even criminal enterprises for security. They can be hostile depending on Alex's allegiances and his actions towards their employers. Vera Maxwell The head of the SSC. Alex meets her in the SSC Trier headquarters where she is overseeing security for a supposed peace summit between the Order and the WTO, as well working to recover Her Holiness who had been kidnapped by the Templars. When Alex returns to Cairo, he is told that Maxwell has been pinned down somewhere in the Arcology pyramid by Templar forces, after an unsuccessful attempt to storm the Arcology to remove the Templars. MAKO Ballistics MAKO Ballistics is the world's largest supplier of firearms in the Invisible War universe, manufacturing all the weapons available throughout the game. Advertisements for MAKO products can also be heard on the news terminals. Mako is a corporation without ideological leanings, but its laboratories are being infiltrated or investigated by various factions because of their strategic importance. A Grey can be found captive in their premises, enduring radiation exposure tests, apparently to determine its level of resistance. Dr. Patton The scientist in charge of developing the MagRail—a laser weapon that is able to deliver an EMP blast through walls. He becomes a target for different factions after they discover that the Templars have commissioned MAKO to produce the weapon. The player has a choice of assassinating him or not, as requested respectively by the Order Church and the WTO. Others NG Resonance A young international female pop star whose A.I. holographic copies are featured on public music players in several locations. Alex D can converse with these holograms in the same manner as other characters, and they form the majority of his experience with the singer. The replicas are friendly, affable, curious and extremely knowledgeable, offering a conversation tailored for the interlocutor. By the time Alex is in Trier, the AI will discuss the latest developments and offer a counselling of sort. The AI also gathers intelligence for law enforcement purposes, and will pay Alex for it. The real NG Resonance appears near the end of the game, trapped in an Arcology hangar by the hostilities between the various factions, and turns out to be—in total contrast to her electronic copies—a spoiled, inconsiderate, and immature woman. Curiously, the AI will disbelieve Alex if he tells her of NG Resonance's whereabouts, and insist that her scheduled concert is going ahead. Brett Steed A radio announcer and host of 'Talk Bullet' - a program that can often be heard on public terminals. He is very opinionated, dislikes the Order Church, is critical of the SSC, but is more supportive of the WTO. He invites guests on his show, asking them questions but never gives them a chance to answer, cutting them off every time and stating his own opinions on the matter. Characters that are invited on the program include Donna Morgan, Lin-May Chen, Nicolette DuClare, Chad Dumier and finally Luminon Saman who forcefully ends the radio program permanently. Maskini Nassif Leila's uncle who also has a daughter, Eeva, attending the Tarsus Academy in the Cairo Arcology. He also has a greenhouse in Cairo which is involved in illegal food production that violates WTO charter. When Alex first meets him his attitude will be hospitable or hostile, depending on whether the player has disabled the greenhouse's hydroponics bay, as requested by the WTO. Either way he expresses his concern for his daughter in the Tarsus Academy after she has been reported missing. When Alex returns to Cairo, he/she has the option of either stopping a Templar hit squad from killing Maskini and Eeva, or allowing the hit to occur. Kevin O'Rourke A lawyer residing in the Emerald Suites with a fiery hatred for the Omar cyborgs. The owner of Club Vox hires Alex to murder O'Rourke for harassing a client of the club owner—an Omar trader in the restricted V.I.P lounge at the club. O'Rourke will make a counter offer for Alex to kill the Omar Trader. According to the lawyer the Omar force modification on anybody they can, such as the homeless who are kidnapped by the cyborgs and assimilated. O'Rourke also represents Chris Ubair and was an ex-business partner of David Kurzec, though O'Rourke seems slightly ashamed and reluctant of smuggling SMG shipments with Kurzec. Ms. Withers N.G. Resonance's talent manager. Alex is asked by the rival coffee houses Pequods and QueeQueegs to bribe her in the Arcology to persuade the star to advertise their products, and can also report her to the pop star's AI sim, which results in her firing. Sophia Sak A small-time crime boss who has established her headquarters in the Heron Loft Apartments in lower Seattle. Sid Black owes her money for dumping a delivery that was intended for the Omar. She has seized Black's Harrier jet and refuses to let him fly until he pays his debt. Alex can resolve the situation by paying Black's debt to Sophia or killing her and her entire protection force. Gob Trainers For recreational purposes 'Gob Fights' are held in the Greasel Pit in Lower Seattle. Patrons are encouraged to bet on the fights which consist of two greasels (mutants/transgenic that looks like scaley green chickens that spit poisonous projectiles) in an arena fighting each other to the death. The champion of the Gob fights is called Gobzilla, which is the topic of much discussion in Lower Seattle and brings Alex in contact with two trainers: Tina, Gobzilla's trainer and Eddie, the trainer of a greasel called 'Snake Eyes'. Alex is approached by Eddie to break into Tina's apartment and kill Gobzilla so that Snake Eyes doesn't have to face the champion greasel in the next fight. Eeva Nassif The teenage daughter of Maskini Nassif, and cousin of Leila. Described by others as one of the best students in her class, she has been nominated for biomodification. When Alex arrives in Cairo, Eeva and classmate Jennifer McAllister have gone missing, and if he agrees to search for her on her father's behalf, he learns that she and McCallister are hiding after finding out that the Templars are planning to kill them. Later, upon returning to Cairo, Alex has the option of preventing a second Templar attempt on her life. The Ameers A mother and daughter living in the Order Mosque in Old Cairo. The mother begs Alex to hack into the computers and arrange for her daughter Mina to be enrolled at the Cairo Tarsus Academy so that she'll be safe from the particle storms that plague the city. While at the academy, Alex can find a datacube that gives the password for the computers, and which implies that Mina was, in fact, due to be enrolled, but that her enrollment was sabotaged by one of the academy's students. If Alex successfully hacks the admissions computer, Mrs. Ameer gives him a reward of 5 credits. On his second trip to Cairo, the mosque is occupied by Templars. If Alex talks to Mrs. Ameer after liberating the mosque (and if he previously helped her), she gives him the passcode to open the locker in the Arcology SSC station. Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Lists of video game characters